The Shadow King and Queen
by kahaniarose125
Summary: Warning, Female Shadow. One day, Shadow makes a wish, sending the Ouran Host Club into the world of Sonic and turning them into Animals. She takes a liking to one of the host, and four of them take a liking to her. Who will she choose? (if you can't guess who she chooses through the title, then your level of stupidity is illegal).


The Shadow King and Queen

I do not own sonic and co. or Ouran high school host club, they belong to their rightful owners. Since the host club gets turned into animals, here are the species.

Kyoya: Hedgehog

Tamaki: Hedgehog

Haruhi: Cat

Kaoru: Fox

Hikaru: Fox

Honey: Bunny

Mori: Echidna

P.S. Shadow is a female in this.

One day, a beautiful female hedgehog with black fur and long, red hair-like quills was sitting in a park bench holding a green chaos emerald in her hands. She had pretty red eyes. Her name was Shadow the Hedgehog, and she has been feeling a little lonely since her boyfriend left her for some whore. She looked at the chaos emerald and wished on it.

Shadow: I wish I could find that special someone just for me with a group of friends that'll treat me with family.

It was when the chaos emerald started glowing and then standing in front of her were two hedgehogs (one with onyx eyes she found highly attractive), two foxes, a bunny, and an echidna. She then asked them one question since they appeared out of nowhere and was looking around.

Shadow: Um- who are you guys?

When the group turned around, all of them turned around, they saw Shadow. The one with all black fur, onyx eyes, and sonic styled quills walked up to Shadow and bowed respectively and introduced himself and his friends.

Kyoya: My name is Kyoya Ootori, and these are my friends Tamaki Suoh, The Hitachii brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru, Mitsukuni 'Honey' Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka, also known as Mori, and last but not least Haruhi Fujioka.

Tamaki: And we're the Ouran High School host club. So, what's your name princess? *takes her hand*

Shadow, very nervous, pulls out her handgun and points it at the blonde hedgehog.

Shadow: Put my hand down, and I won't hurt you.

Tamaki: *goes and plants mushrooms behind a tree*

Shadow: What's wrong with him?

Hikaru: Either he's sulking-

Kaoru: Or he's scared.

Shadow: Do you guys always do that?

Hikaru and Kaoru: Yeah.

Shadow: *sighs* He's not the only one that does that.

?: Hey babe.

Shadow: Oh great. *turns to the boys* Excuse me, but I need to-

Honey: Leave Shadow-kun alone you meanie! *puts the hurt on Scourge XD*

Shadow: Whoa. Thanks Honey.

Honey: No problem Shadow-kun.

Sonic: Hey Shads, what up?

Shadow: Hey Faker. I didn't think I would see you today. So is Amy still chasing you?

Sonic: Yes and it's getting worst since HMS is coming up next week, and-I never realized how attractive you are Shadow.

Shadow: Dammit, he's already got my scent. Guys hold on and no matter what you do, don't stop breathing

Kyoya: Why?

Shadow: CHAOS CONTROL!

And in a flash, the host club, and shadow disappeared from Sonic's love dazed sight.

_At Shadow's house_

When the group arrives at shadow's house, they instantly fall on the floor. Shadow, after laughing at them for a second, runs to the door and locks it. Then she goes back and tends to her very dizzy roommates

Shadow: Who stopped breathing?

Tamaki: I did.

Shadow: Don't worry, if you do it a lot of times, or I you have chaos abilities in your blood like me, you won't feel dizzy after all.

Kyoya: I didn't feel dizzy at all Shadow, and what does HMS mean if I may ask.

Shadow: It means Hedgehog Mating Season. This is the first year Sonic got my scent. Moving on, does anybody wanna go get something to eat?

Everybody: Sure.

Shadow: But, I need someone to pretend to be my boyfriend to block my scent so we can go.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru: I'll do it! No I will! *starts fighting*

Shadow: Kyoya, do you mind being my fake boyfriend?

Kyoya: Of course, sweetheart.

Haruhi: Well Kyoya-senpai looks really happy.

Hikaru Well it looks like-

Kaoru: It's the beginning of-

Hikaru: The rule of-

Kaoru and Hikaru: The Shadow King and Queen.

_A/N: Well this is the first chapter of the Shadow King and Queen._


End file.
